


Long Holiday

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blackmail, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Intersex Omegas, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Oral Sex, Past Underage, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, no happy ending, nothing good happens here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Yamaguchi had a great weekend planned. His friends from the omega volleyball team were coming over for the holiday weekend, his parents were leaving him in the care of his neighbors Asahi and Ennoshita, and maybe his best friend and long time crush was planning to confess to him! Everything was perfect.And then it wasn't. When a group of alphas take over his house, tie up him and his friends, and announce they just want to have a fun weekend he knows it will turn out to be anything but.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely nothing good is going to happen in this story and there isn't going to be a 'happy' ending, unless 'the torture finally ended' is happy by your standards. My goal is to every omega fucked by every alpha at some point, but we'll see how it goes. For now the couplings I for sure plan to have are tagged. I'm gonna try to keep everyone as in character, while also being casual rapists, as possible. ...yes, I know, I know. You'll take it easier if you just accept their society is messed up like this, and that other than an 'Omega Curfew' and locking doors there isn't much done to stop alphas from doing whatever they want. 
> 
> Omegas have cocks, assholes, and vaginas. More holes for more dicks.

“Thank you two again.” Tadashi’s father said for what had to be the fifth time since Ennoshita and Asahi had arrived at the house. He had a hand on his rounding belly, the other clutching his overnight bag, and a bright smile on his face. “This is probably the last time we’ll get away before the baby comes and I don’t know what we would have done if you two couldn’t watch the boys for us.” 

Tadashi, watching from the top of the stairs leading up to their floor in the condo, rolled his eyes. He was seventeen, a second year in high school, and could look after himself as far as he was concerned. In fact when his aunt had called to say she couldn’t watch him and his friends over the holiday weekend like she’d planned he’d been thrilled, thinking he’d finally be trusted to be alone and not watched over like a toddler, but instead his parents had started making plans to cancel their romantic onsen weekend. 

Not that they needed a romantic weekend, considering there was already a baby on the way. Way too much romance had already happened, clearly. 

In the end he’d asked Asahi-san, who lived three doors down in the complex, if he wouldn’t mind staying over. Asahi was a few years older, worked at a nearby daycare and was known for looking after the kids in the complex when parents needed someone, and most importantly for Tadashi’s parents was an unmated, and not looking for a mate, omega. That meant he could be trusted with Tadashi and his friends and wouldn’t be bringing any alphas over. Plus he was a nice guy, a little anxious but not nearly as stuffy and boring as Tadashi’s aunt, and could be fun to hang around. 

“Especially you Ennoshita. We were afraid we’d come back to Azumane tied up and the boys having runaway or burned the kitchen down.” His dad, mid-stoop to grab the last of the bags. Ennoshita started to step forward, Asahi too busy sputtering and rubbing the back of his neck to offer, but Tadashi’s dad waved him off. “I’ve got it, you’ve done more than enough. There’s money on the frig, next to the emergency numbers, and Tadashi has the card if you need it. Feel free to order out if you want.” 

With Asahi had come his friend Ennoshita. Tadashi had only met him a few times, knew he was a student at the same high school as him, a third year, had played volleyball for half a year then quit and never came back, and worked at the old theater that showed a lot of black and white foreign films, and was an omega. He seemed more serious than Asahi, with a presence about him that told Tadashi that they wouldn’t be getting away with nearly as much as he’d thought this weekend. 

But in the end he didn’t care. Because of them he was still getting his holiday weekend, complete with his two closest friends staying over the whole time, a trip to the amusement park, and hopefully a visit from his very best friend later tonight. 

Tsukki had been at the omega high school to walk him home like he always did but this time the alpha had shy taken his hand and held it the whole walk home. Before parting ways at the door, the alpha had asked him to come and meet him tonight, after his chaperones had gone to bed for the night, and when Tadashi had breathlessly agreed he’d smiled, actually smiled, before quickly going back to his usual blank expression and running off. 

Tadashi swore he could still feel the damp heat of Tsukishima’s hand in his own. He’d had a crush on his best friend for a while, since before they’d been forced to split apart for high school, but he’d never thought it would go anywhere. Tsukishima was so...so much, so strong and smart and amazing and cool, and Tadashi was just his tagalong friend who needed rescuing from bullies and rude alphas and a babysitter when his parents went out of town. Tsukishima could have anyone, so why bother with him? 

But maybe he was going to bother. He couldn’t wait for tonight to find out.  

“And have fun at the park tomorrow on us.” His father added. “Tadashi has been looking forward to it all trimester so the least we can do is cover tickets and food. Call us if you need anything at all and, oh, be sure to lock up tight, even the windows. You know how those alpha packs can get over holidays and breaks.”

His dad nodded, suddenly serious as his eyes darted up to Tadashi, sitting on the top step. His eyes, the same boring brown as Tadashi’s, locked with his own. “No going out, or opening the door, after Omega Curfew, no matter whose outside. I’ve heard things, lately, and...well. You boys know.” 

They probably didn’t want to say it where he could hear it, since they thought it was a little kid who needed to have things hidden from him and to be protected from everything, but he knew what they were dancing around. They lived close to the Alpha High School (closer than they would have if they’d known their first child was going to be an omega) because his father was a teacher there, and so it wasn’t uncommon for their neighborhood to see a lot of teenage alphas wandering around, on the way to the train station or the shopping center or parks. And where there were a lot of unmated alphas, like the ones in high school almost always were, there would be alpha packs. 

Bachelor alphas were notoriously short fused when it came to territory disputes, supposedly willing to fight over everything from space in the cafeteria to who sat where in class to who used what art supplies. It was natural, of so Tadashi had read online, for alphas to band together with other alphas they could get along with, forming packs, and staking out territory and resources for their group. An evolutionary quirk, to keep them from killing each other back when fighting to the death and taking what belonged to your rival, and alphas keeping harems, weren’t so frowned upon. Now it only really popped up among teenagers who hadn’t learned to control themselves and deal with proximity to potential rivals better. 

Supposedly that’s why schools were segregated; before alphas would fight over omegas and betas, injuring and sometimes even killing each other, especially when mating seasons rolled around. Separate high schools cut down on that sort of thing a lot. Fights still happened, but not over anything as serious as mates and it was rare to hear about fatal outcomes. 

The downside was that the packs could be hard to control, outside of school, and tended to ‘take over’ the neighborhoods around schools. They could be dangerous for unmated omegas, supposedly. Tadashi had heard horror stories about packs snatching up cute little omegas and doing terrible things to them, claiming them as pack territory to be shared, or forcibly mated, taken from their families, and bred over and over, but it was always second hand accounts or ‘it happened to a friend of a cousin’s dog walker’ type of stuff. No one he actually knew, knew anyone who’d done something like or had it done to them. 

It seemed like a story adults told to keep their omega children inside after Omega Curfew (a disgustingly early 8pm, vs 10pm and midnight for betas and alphas respectively) and away from teenage alphas. ‘Be careful, or you might fall into the clutches of an alpha back!’

Like something like that would happen to someone like him. 

Anyway, he didn’t care about stuff like that. The only alpha he was interested in was Tsukishima and Tsukki wasn’t interested in any of those alpha groups. 

Tadashi rolled his eyes again and, tired of his parents paranoia, rose to his feet and turned back into the kitchen. Their house was pretty simple, with his parent’s room, office/future nursery, and bigger bathroom to the left of the stairs, the kitchen right at the top of the stairs, and his room, second bathroom, and living room to the right. It was comfortable, and bigger than both Kenma and Kageyama’s apartments, which is why they had decided to spend the holiday here, in spite of the proximity to the Alpha school. 

That and his parents being gone, of course.   

Kageyama and Kenma were in his class, and on the volleyball team with him, rival setters in theory but in actuality Kenma wasn’t much for fighting over a spot like that, and Kageyama seemed to grudgingly respect what Kenma brought to the team. The three of them were a bit quieter than their often rowdy teammates and so had sort of fallen together over time and become friends. He’d never really had other omega friends, sticking as close to Tsukishima as he had since elementary school, and when it had come time to separate for high school he’d assumed he’d end up lonely and hate it, but that wasn’t the case at all. 

He enjoyed hanging out with them almost as much as he did Tsukishima, albeit in different ways. This was the first time he was having anyone over since his first heat, when Tsukki had stopped being allowed over, and he was probably more excited than he should have been, considering he wasn’t a little kid anymore. 

Still, he decided as he ripped open a bag of chips to pour into a bowl, it was fine to be a little excited, wasn’t it? Maybe he could tell them about Tsukishima, get their help in sneaking out if Asahi and Ennoshita stayed up late? Kageyama was probably useless with that sort of thing, useless at anything that wasn’t Volleyball really, but Kenma was good with strategy from all those video games. He’d be able to help for sure. 

Then again Asahi, at least, would be easy to deal with. So easy Yamaguchi  _ almost _ felt a little guilty fooling him when he’d been nice enough to come over and keep his weekend from being ruined. 

“Yamaguchi,” Asahi called a second before heavy footsteps came pounding up the stairs. He turned as the older omega poked his head into the room. “We’re all sleeping in the living room, right? I was thinking we could order pizza then move everything we needed in there before your friends got here.”

Yamaguchi started to nod then paused, eyes darting to the side as an idea formed. “Well, I thought the three of us would just cram into my room. It might be a little tight, but that way you and Ennoshita-san could have the whole living room.”

“Well-”

“And that way we won’t keep you up with video games and volleyball talk.” Yamaguchi added, running over whatever Asahi had been about to say. 

Asahi blinked then smiled. “I guess that’s true. I’ll see what Chikara thinks.”   

Yamaguchi nodded then, picking up the bowl of snacks, followed Asahi to the living room to order the pizza. He squashed the tiny glimmer of almost guilt as best he could. It was fine. It wasn’t like anything bad was going to happen just because of a tiny little trip outside for a few minutes. 

\---

It happened so fast Tadashi could barely track it. They were watching some movie, zombie pirates vs holy knights, when Tsukishima sent the text that he was waiting outside. Tadashi nudged Kenma, showed him the screen and, with an eyeroll and sigh, he declared he was getting tired. Tadashi agreed, adding that they had to get an early start for the amusement park. Kageyama started to whine but a hard poke in the side from Kenma silenced him. Ennoshita and Asahi exchanged amused looks over their heads but waved them off to take their bath for the night. 

Tadashi went into the bathroom with his friends then, after waiting to be sure their chaperones had stayed put in the living room, slipped out and headed for the stairs, trusting Kenma and Kageyama to make enough noise and take long enough to cover for him. He grabbed his keys off the hook and, after peeking through the peephole to make sure that Tsukishima was indeed standing outside, pushed open the door. 

He had only a second to met Tsukishima’s eyes, to start to smile, before he noticed that his friend looked pale and nervous, that brown eyes immediately darted away, and Tsukishima’s hands balled into fists at his side. Tadashi felt his smile drop, had a question on his tongue, and then the door was being wrenched open fully, out of his grasp and a dark figure was moving in from the side to yank him off the small stoop. He yelped, stumbled and started to fall forward, balance lost as he came off the step. He threw his hands out and winched, bracing himself to hit the ground-

And was caught instead. His face smooshed against something warm, solid, and fabric covered that had the sharp scent of sweat, soap, and that certain alpha *something* that Tadashi only smelled when groups of stupid horny alphas crowded the school gates to watch the omegas take PE, shouting and leering at them. Arousal, he supposed, but it was almost dangerous somehow, in a way that set the primal part of his omega brain on edge. 

Laughter rumbled in his ear and against his face as large, strong hands gripped his arms and helped push him upright. “You should be more careful. We wouldn’t want Tsukki’s pretty little omega to get hurt, would we?” 

Tadashi looked up in into gleaming, narrow pupiled hazel eyes, and shuddered. The alpha holding him was tall, almost as tall as Tsukishima maybe, with messy black hair swept back and to one side, and a sharp smirk that showed off fang like alpha teeth. Tadashi had seen him before, maybe twice?, talking to Tsukki across the street from the omega school gate. He’d asked about him once but Tsukishima had just rolled his eyes and called him ‘some asshole who graduated last year and won’t go away like a normal person.’ 

Why was he-

“Kuroo.” Tsukishima all but growled the name, voice dropping and going dark like Tadashi had never heard it before. “Let him go.” 

The dark haired man laughed brightly and, with a wink, pushed Tadashi lightly to the side, where he was quickly grabbed by Tsukishima and hauled closer to the blond alpha. “Didn’t know you could be so scary  _ Tsukki _ !” 

“Yeah.” Another voice piped up; Tadashi looked towards it and froze, a cold chill washing over when he saw a whole crowd of alphas (Four, eight, ten!) standing by the held open door of his home. The one who’d spoke was small, golden eyed, with spiked up hair that was dark brown except for a patch at the front. He poked out his tongue playfully then rocked back on his heels. “We’re pack now, right?”

Tadashi looked back at Tsukishima, found the alpha still avoiding his eyes. The blond nodded hesitantly, grip on Tadashi tightening. “Right.” 

“So there’s no need to be like that. We’re just here to have a little fun. Bond, like packs do, with our new kouhai.” This one had a shaved head and sharp gray eyes, and a smile that made Tadashi’s stomach churn and heart beat frantically against his ribcage. “It’s your party, man, don’t get weird now.” 

Tsukishima’s nails were digging into his arm but Tadashi couldn’t make himself speak, let along move to escape the punishing grip. “Right. Whatever let’s just...play your stupid prank and go.” 

“He’s right. Get moving, ” Another one, leaning against the side of Tadashi’s building said. He was on the taller side, though shorter than Tsukishima probably, with tousled dark brown hair and dark eyes that shone brightly behind his glasses. 

And a little familiar, actually, though Tadashi’s racing mind couldn’t place him, or stay on his face too long without his skin crawling. 

He was handsome but when he smiled his eyes stayed cold, menacing. “You know what to do, but please be gentle with my precious Tobio-chan.” 

Everyone else was dressed in dark clothing and Tadashi could read the excitement on their faces, but this alpha seemed calmer, thoughtful, even as the others surged like the ride through the door and up the stairs, footsteps pounding like thunder in Tadashi’s ears.  What were they- wait. 

“Tobio-chan?” He repeated, pulse spiking. Kageyama? Were they here for Kageyama. The brown haired one glanced at him, bored expression lightening slightly. “Wha-” Tsukishima’s hand clamped over his mouth, muffling him. 

The last to go inside, tall broad with spiky black hair and an annoyed scowl, sighed. “We heard you the first twenty times, Shittykawa. No one’s going to touch Kageyama.” There was a quieter mumble of ‘you stalker freak’ but anything else was lost as he followed the others, leaving Tadashi, Tsukishima, and the brown haired one behind. 

The brunette pushed away from the wall with a yawn and stretch, arms above his head. “Good good. Take a little time Tsukishima, but don’t hang out here too long. You never know who might be watching.” 

Tsukishima huffed out a breath against the back of Tadashi’s head. “We’ll be right up, Oikawa, but...this isn’t going to take long, is it? You’re just messing with that omega a little?” 

“Hmm.” The other alpha hummed, already inside, with a foot on the bottom step. He waved absently over his shoulder. “Who knows?” 

Tsukki cursed under his breath then, looking around the quiet street, pushed Tadashi towards the door. “Listen, Yamaguchi, you just...need to be quiet, and let Oikawa and the others mess with the King-”    
King. Oikawa. Kageyama. It all came together in a rush, crashed into Tadashi. He cried out behind the hand over his mouth, reached up to drag it away and hissed, frantic. “That’s Oikawa? The alpha from Kageyama’s junior high team?” 

The one who, while Kageyama had never come out and said it because Kageyama would never say it, creeped him out, was supposedly at all their games high up in the stands behind their bench where Tadashi could never quite catch more than a glimpse of him. The one who liked to charm other omegas into dropping off gifts and notes for Kageyama. The alpha who, Kageyama seemed genuinely unable to decide, either hated or was in love with his friend. Or both. 

The one who Kageyama grudgingly, quietly, shamefaced, admitted had nearly ‘assaulted’ him in junior high before another older teammate had stopped him. (What exactly assaulted meant to Kageyama, if it was a near fight or something else, had never been clarified. Tadashi had always hoped it was just a fight but now he wasn’t so certain.) 

Tsukishima shrugged, more focused on shutting and locking the door with the hand not still tight around Tadashi’s arm, than his alarm. “Yeah. He’s kinda...weird. About him. I don’t get it, but when I mentioned he’d be at your place-” 

“You what!?” 

Tsukishima finally looked at him, contrite but stubborn in that way that only he could be. “It’s not a big...it’s fine. He just wants to scare him a little. And I...you know alphas need a pack, or else their fair game for the packs? And this one is all the guys on the team. This is...it’s different, for alphas. For packs.” 

This was a lot of words all at once for Tsukishima, even when talking to him, and normally Tadashi would be hanging off of every single one but all he could think of was Kageyama and Kenma, in the tub, covering for him, and Asahi and Ennoshita watching movies in the living room, when he’d just let an alpha pack in to ‘mess with’ them. An alpha pack led by someone he knew had some kind of problem with Kageyama. 

“We have to stop them.” Tadashi said, already turning and trying to yank away from the alpha’s grasp. 

Only to have Tsukishima hold firmly, pull him close again, and shake his head. “It’s fine. They said it’s fine. Just wait down here with me.” 

“You believe that?” Tadashi demanded, disbelieving. Tsukishima wasn’t stupid, far from it, and as much as he didn’t like people (or claimed not to) he was good at reading them. If Tadashi could feel the bad intent, and smell the want and malice on them, then there was no way Tsukishima didn’t know. 

Tsukki bit his lip and, after a tense few seconds of staring at each other, looked to the side. “Yamaguchi...Tadashi. You-”

There was a thud overhead. A beat of silence and then another thud, a tinkling sound like glass breaking, a crash, a tense pause, and then the overlapping laughter of multiple people. Tadashi threw himself towards the stairs, wrenched away from Tsukishima, lines of fire gouged into his skin as he did. He hit them them running, already bounding up and barely feeling them beneath his feet. His heart was thudding in his chest. His throat was tight, clogged by a lump forming there, his vision narrowed to right in front of him. He heard Tsukishima behind him, calling his name in an urgent whisper, but it sounded far away, like he was hearing it from the other end of a long tunnel. 

He hit the landing, turned, almost slipped in a puddle of water on the ground, skidded through the broken glass of a picture frame, once on the wall but now broken on the floor, went past his darkened bedroom and burst into the living room. 

And stopped in his tracks. A fight was happening, thought fight might have been too generous a term. Kenma was on the ground, naked with water dripping from his hair, an alpha with a short dyed blond mohawk sitting on his back and wrenching his arms back to wind black rope around them. His legs were kicking uselessly against the floor and he was shouting behind a strip of tape covering his mouth. Ennoshita was bent over the side of the couch, the short alpha from before kneeling on the couch, one knee on Ennoshita’s neck, while the one with the shaved head held him in place with his body from behind. Between the two of them they were working a wad of something past Ennoshita’s teeth and pushing his flailing arms down against his back. Asahi was still on his feet, towering over the alphas and looking...fierce almost, with a line of blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth and hair falling into his face, even though he was backed into a corner and surrounded. 

One of the alphas, on the slighter side and with a face identical to one of the others, was pinching a bloody nose and glaring. Tadashi had a passing thought about nature shows and how a prey animal looked right before it was torn apart.  

Kageyama-

Kageyama wasn’t in the room. Neither was Oikawa or the spikey haired alpha Tadashi had fallen into downstairs. What-

Something barreled into him from behind, wrapped around him at his waist and neck, and hauled him backwards. 

“Ahh. Tsukki’s little omega is coming to play too?” Was breathed against his ear. “That’s nice. We thought he was going to keep you somewhere else, and hog you.” Tsukishima’s voice came, faint and unhappy, from somewhere in the hallway. The alpha holding him laughed. “Nope. He’s here now, that means you’ve gotta share. But if you ask nice maybe Oikawa will let you go first and- Hey, Big guy.” 

Asahi spared them a look, grimaced. The arm around Tadashi’s neck snaked tighter around his throat, pushed hard against his windpipe. Tadashi gasped, gurgled as his air was cut off, tried to right against the arm pinning his arms to his sides and found the alpha was all but made of steel, too strong for Tadashi to budge him. “We’ve got all your friends, so how about you calm down before someone gets hurt?” 

Ashahi’s jaw tightened, jumped and then, all at once, relaxed. He visibly deflated, head and shoulders dropping, hands going from fists to flat and held up in surrender. His eyes squeezed shut tight and, though he flinched, he didn’t resist when an alpha with gray and black hair darted forward, gripped him by the hair, and dragged him down to his knees. Another stepped forward, a length of black rope in hand, and got to work tying Asahi’s wrists and ankles together. 

“Great. Tsukki, come take your omega, get him tied up.” The pressure on Tadashi’s throat let up. “Now, omegas, we’re going to have fun this weekend. You can have fun too, if you play along, act nice, and do what you’re told, or...you can not have fun. Either way, it’s time to get started. Terushima, get the bag.” 

One of the alphas, pierced with sharp features and a nasty grin, broke away from the group with a laugh and a wink. “Cheer up, sluts. We brought you outfits and treats.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t like it.” Tobio muttered, casting an uneasy look towards the door of the bath. Yamaguchi had left less than a minute before, sneaking out to go talk with that annoying blond that was always walking him home from school and came to their games sometimes, and interesting them to cover for him. Kenma was perfectly willing to play along, it had been his idea even and now he was sitting on a stool, scrubbing at his hair like nothing strange at all was happening, but Tobio was less okay with it. They weren’t supposed to go out after curfew and they were hours past that point. 

But Kenma and Yamaguchi had the interest of seemingly decent alphas in common, so maybe that’s why Kenma wasn’t worried. Like Yamaguchi had Tsukishima Kenma had Kuroo; the older alpha had already graduated and was going to the nearby university, playing for their volleyball team. He seemed decent enough, from what Tobio had seen of him. He walked him to school sometimes and was often waiting for Kenma after practice, even now, and Tobio knew he looked after the sometimes distracted and flighty omega, feeding him when Kenma forgot to eat, reminding him about homework and practice and to turn off his video games or close his manga and sleep when he needed to. It sounded pretty nice, and so did Tsukishima from what Yamaguchi said, though it was hard to believe that stone faced, apathetic alpha was anything other than a jerk. 

If Tobio was being honest he’d seen both Tsukishima and Kuroo playing. He had snuck to day and weekend games at the Alpha High school a few times the year before, and a few of the university ones this year. Kuroo seemed ‘scary’ and Tsukishima more interested in making the other team angry then his own team. Neither ones play style fit the way his friends spoke of them, at all, but still they were both good, for what that was worth, and he understood why they had prominent spots on their teams.

“You don’t like alphas.” Kenma said mildly. 

“No.” Tobio’s face warmed and, with a scoff, he flopped back in the tub. Water sloshed up over the sides to patter against the tile floor as it surged up over his shoulders. “It’s just stupid to be out after curfew.”  

It had nothing to do with how he felt about alphas. Not really anyway.

He was fine with alphas! The whole reason he watched those games was to know more about the alpha league and the players, because he fully intended to pursue volleyball once he got out of high school and that meant being on a team with mostly alphas. If he had a problem with them, just because it was an alpha who’d gotten him benched in middle school and because of...everything else that happened back then, he wouldn’t be willing to work and play with them, which he was. If Kenma knew about that he wouldn’t be so quick to accuse him of hating alphas like that.  

But no one knew about that. He had to do it all secretly, because no one would take an omega planning to play after high school seriously, and when he watched other games he had to do it tucked back into the crowd of adoring omegas that seemed to follow Oikawa everywhere he went so the alpha in question wouldn’t see him. The last thing he wanted was for Oikawa assume he was there to watch him specifically. Which he wasn’t. That Oikawa’s high school had happened to be the Alpha sister school of his own, and thus the only school close enough to catch games out without risking being at past curfew, was just an unlucky coincidence. Left to his own devices he wouldn’t go anywhere near Oikawa if he could help it. He had a hard enough time avoiding him as it was, with the way Oikawa so often sought him out. 

There were the gifts of course, that Tobio didn’t know what to do with and so took when they came, delivered by starry eyed omegas under Oikawa’s sway or sent directly to this house, and on a few heart stopping occasions waiting in the locker room for him after games. Then there was Oikawa’s presence at every single game, in the stands and watching with that unnerving single minded focus of his, and that Tobio could always count on getting an email with the alpha’s thoughts and careful analysis of his play a day or two later. 

Useful thoughts, even. Oikawa’s suggestions were always on point and, as much as Tobio wanted to ignore anything he had to say there was no denying that taking them had helped his game a lot since starting high school. Oikawa was nothing if not an amazing setter, able to guide his team and make them achieve their max potential; that was something that Tobio dreamed of being able to do. As much as he wished the advice was coming from someone else it would be stupid not to take it. 

He knew Oikawa noticed, the alpha didn’t miss an opportunity to say so in his pages long emails, and knowing just how closely the alpha watched him made his skin crawl. Oikawa even showed up at the high school sometimes, outside of games, to try to goad him into practicing together or walking him home, and on a few occasions had actually been at his house, waiting for him. 

Tobio’s parents adored Oikawa, unfortunately, and seemed to think the things he was doing were cute courting attempts that he should consider more seriously. Tobio wasn’t so sure. Did Oikawa even like him? He hadn’t seemed to when they were in middle school and on the same team, and when they were in the same place these days the alpha was always teasing and messing with him, critiquing him.

He always felt so...small, when Oikawa was around. 

The sooner he got out of high school and to a university far away from home the better. 

“Okay.” Kenma said, as agreeable as ever. He was rinsed off, bleached hair lank and clinging in strings to his face and shoulders. He padded across the floor to the tub and slipped over the ledge; there was a half smile on his face. Tobio was willing to bet money that he was being laughed at, as much as Kenma laughed at anyone. 

He flicked water at the other omega; his smile grew a little. Tobio blew out a breath and sunk lower into the water, eyes slipping shut. Well, whatever. Yamaguchi was only just outside and that alpha was probably fine, right? A lot of the older omegas on their team said all that curfew stuff was stupid, and that nothing really happened when they snuck out at night to meet boyfriends or go to parties, and they would know better than he would. Yamaguchi had even promised to not go farther than the front stoop, and was only going to stay out long enough to get the confession he was so sure was finally coming. 

And he had seemed pretty happy about it.

It was-

A loud bang, followed by rapid overlapping pounding sounds, had his eyes snapping open and him sitting up in alarm. Was that? Footsteps? Coming towards them? He looked at Kenma; the blond’s head was cocked to the side and his brow was furrowed in confusion. 

“What-” 

Voices, in the hallway, and when Kageyama looked down he could see shadows flashing past the bottom of the door, in time with the echoing footsteps. A sound like something hitting the wall, Asahi and Ennoshita’s voices raised in shouts and then more voices, thumps. It was instinct that made Tobio start to rise, groping for the edge of the tub. He didn’t know what he planned to do, just that something was happening and that he had to be out there, helping them. 

Kenma grabbed him, gripped hard enough that his nails cut into Tobio’s skin; he was pale, eyes perfectly round and panicked. 

“Wait.”

“Stay here, I’ll-”

The bathroom’s outer door creaked open and through the frosted glass separating the shower and tub from the rest of the room Kageyama could see three tall forms slip into the room. The sounds of fighting got louder with the door open, cursing and hooting and laughter. Kenma’s nails dug deeper into his flesh. Tobio inhaled, held his breath, and it was like the whole world was holding it with him, frozen, afraid to move forward. The dark shadows of the bodies on the other side of the door were unmoving as well, heads turned towards them, watching. They were watching, right? They had to be able to see them, didn’t they? So why were they just standing there? What was happening? 

“Kenma?” A voice called; it was vaguely familiar to him but he couldn’t place it right away. Kenma gasped, loudly then went still again, face doing something complicated. The glass door moved, pushed to the side and-

Kenma’s whispered “Kuroo?” was so quiet Tobio barely heard it, and didn’t register it all.

“Iwaizumi?” Tobio blurted, eyes zeroing in right on the familiar face. They hadn’t been face to face since middle school, though they’d seen each other in passing and at games, but he looked mostly the same. A little broader, taller, but unmistakable. Next to him was Kuroo, Kenma’s Kuroo, and the grinning face of Bokuto Kotaro, another member of their university team.  

“Hey Hey.” Bokuto elbowed Iwaizumi with a laugh. “Don’t tell Oikawa he called your name like that, he might kill you.” 

Oikawa? Was Oikawa here too? 

Iwaizumi stepped into the bathing room with a roll of his eyes. He strood carefully over the wet floor, a scowl twisting his features; Tobio drew back as far as he could, dropping back into the water to cover himself even as he pushed Kenma behind him slightly. His heart was in his too tight throat and his stomach was churning with growing unease. He knew something was happening, something bad, but at the same time he didn’t know what to say, what to do, couldn’t make himself understand why these alphas were here, what they could be doing.  

He and Iwaizumi hadn’t been friends in junior high, but Tobio had sort of...looked up to him, as a player and. And he appreciated that the alpha had intervened when Oikawa had tried to do what he did, back then, and kept the other alpha away from him until they’d moved on to high school. Something in Tobio’s body calmed, felt comfortable in the presence of someone who had saved him, and it warred with all his other instincts that were screaming that the alpha was bringing danger, to hide, get away,  **show his neck** . 

He swallowed hard. It was hard to breathe. The warm, damp air went from pleasant to choking from one moment to the next, and the heat was suddenly unbearable, dizzying. 

Iwaizumi perched on the edge of the tub, hands curling over the lip and fingers hovering just above the steaming water. “Kageyama, get out. Come without fighting, I don’t want to have to hurt either of you.” 

But he would. Tobio could see it on his face, could hear it in the firm way he said the words. Tobio shrank back and shook his head. Bokuto laughed, voice echoing flatly off the walls; Tobio looked at him reflexively. It was only a split second, a darting of the eyes, but it was enough. Iwaizumi surged forward, thick arm darting out at Tobio. He flinched, hands coming up to block the blow he knew was coming, only for it by pass him completely. Kenma yelped as his hair was caught in the alpha’s grip and wrenched forward and down. It happened fast, too fast, for Tobio to do anything but start to twist around, to reach uselessly, as Kenma was forced down into the water. 

“No!” He grabbed the alpha’s arm, pulled and clawed but Iwaizumi held tight. Kenma’s arms flailed and his legs kicked, catching Kageyama more than once as he struggled, but he didn’t feel the sting of the blows. Seconds ticked by, each one an eternity for Tobio. Strands of golden blond floated on the surface of the water.

Tobio’s eyes burned. 

Kuroo snapped a terse “Hajime!” and, sighing loudly, Iwaizumi hauled Kenma up past the surface. Water spilled out of the tub in waves, soaked Iwaizumi in the process, but the alpha didn’t react to that any more than he had receiving the gouges that now stood red and angry on his arm. 

Kenma gasped in a strangled inhale then fell into coughs that shook his small body, water spraying out his mouth. He clung to Iwaizumi’s arm as he coughed, had a white knuckle grip the same as the alpha still had on his hair. A few seconds past, enough for Kenma to start to settle and for Tobio’s heart to stop trying to claw its way out of his throat, and then Iwaizumi’s arm flex, his body shifted, and Kenma was back below the surface with a gurgling shout. Tobio didn’t move, pinned to the spot by the dark eyes zeroed in on him. 

“Out of the tub.” Iwaizumi said, toneless, just loud enough to be heard above Kenma’s frantic splashing. Kageyama shivered. “Now.” 

He got out, scrambled over the edge of the tub as fast as he could, took two steps away then stopped in his tracks, seeing for the first time that another person had joined them in the bathroom. 

Oikawa smiled at him. “Hi,  _ Tobio-chan _ . You’re going to come with me, to your friends bedroom, so we can talk. ...unless you want Kenma to go back down.” Kenma was back out of the water, hanging over the rub and retching what sounded painfully, but he lifted a hand weakly and shook his head. 

“Don’t.” he croaked out. “‘M fine.” 

Tobio went, coming to stand just out of arm’s reach of the alpha. He was graced with an amused smile then Oikawa stood aside and waved him forward, very deliberately standing back from him. Bokuto laughed as Tobio went past, but Kuroo didn’t even look at him, attention fully on Kenma.  

He lead the way to Tadashi’s bedroom next door to the bathroom. The door was open and inside was dark and somehow scary even though Tobio had stayed the night in there many times before. He hesitated at the threshold, a chill running up his spine. His knees were shaking and, as he swayed on the spot, he felt like he might just be sick. 

A hand touched the back of his neck. He  jumped away, turning on his heel to stare wide eyed at Oikawa as his back slammed against the wall, cutting off a shriek by slapping a hand over his mouth. At the bathroom Bokuto was coming out, Kenma limp in his arms, but paused to watch them. 

The picture of Tadashi and his parents dropped down and hit the ground, glass shattering out and falling over the floor. Tobio looked down at it, guilt rising up so strongly in his throat it made him choke, then back at Oikawa. Who clucked his tongue then reached out and gave him a little push. 

“Inside, get on the bed, or Kenma goes back into the water.” Oikawa said. “And worse for your other friends.” 

Tobio clenched his hands into fists and nodded, stepping into the room and hurrying to the bed, painfully aware of Oikawa’s presence at his back. And not just him; when he turned to sit on the edge of the bed Kuroo was there too, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. 

“I don’t want Hajime touching Kenma again.” 

Oikawa dropped the duffle bag he was holding at Tobio’s feet with a snort. “Don’t be mad, Iwa was just improvising. Now you can comfort Kenma, and keep the big bad alpha who hurt him away; this is good for you.” 

“I don’t-” Kuroo stopped, the sound feet slapping against the floor making them all turn. A blur of color darted past the door, followed more slowly by a sulky looking blond. “Oh. Tsukki! You lost control of your omega already?” 

Tsukishima muttered something but Tobio couldn’t here it. Kuroo snickered and, with one last flat look at Oikawa who waved a hand dismissively in return, left the room. The door clicked shut softly after them, plunging them into darkness for a long, terrible moment. He heard Oikawa shuffling around and briefly considered running for the door or maybe going right for the alpha. Could he take Oikawa? They were more or less the same size and of similar build but...but alpha’s were stronger, naturally. Stronger, faster, tended to be bigger on average, and while for most alphas that wouldn’t mean anything, because volleyball left Tobio in better shape than most, with Oikawa that difference would be everything. In a fight, just the two of them, it would be hard to win. Maybe impossible. 

But he had to try didn’t it? He couldn't just sit here and let Oikawa do whatever weird thing he was planning to do. He had to do something, now, while it was dark and he had the advantage of knowing the room better. 

A light came on, the bedside lamp and with it Tobio’s resolve faltered. His hands dropped back into his lap, covering himself, and his shoulders rose in mortification as the alpha’s eyes traveled shamelessly over his naked body. Oikawa moved around the bed, giving him a wide berth, and stopped in front of him once again. The duffle was nudged closer to him by Oikawa’s foot, to bump against his own foot. 

“Open the bag. I brought you another present. You like my presents, don’t you? You never send any of them back, at least.” 

Tobio swallowed again, fingers twitching. “I...that’s…” He didn’t know what it was. 

He’d thought about giving back all the presents a lot. It had started as little things like notebooks and new pencils, a new scarf and gloves over the winter, and bigger things like new volleyball shoes, a new school bag, and most recently very...personal things. Panties. Lacy bralets. A large, knotting dildo. Smaller egg shaped toys Tobio hadn’t dared unpack or look up information on, that were sitting under his bed to hopefully never again see the light of day. He’d thought about giving it all back but he hadn’t done it. 

He wasn’t sure why. Maybe because it felt rude, or because he was embarrassed by all of it,  and that he’d used some of the gifts. Because he still admired Oikawa, even now, and he’d wanted to keep the things his senpai had given him, that getting them had made him feel...something. Happy, warm, a strange fluttering in his chest and stomach, and then confused and guilty, mostly, but still they were feelings for something other than volleyball, new and overwhelming and he hadn’t known what to do with any of them.  

“I understand.” Oikawa said, voice dropping low and eyes going dark, pupils stretching wide. “I’ll forgive you, if you open up the bag and see what I got you. I looked at a lot of stuff to find something perfect for tonight.” 

Tobio’s hand shook as he reached for the bag, unzipped it and reached inside for the...pile of white fabric. Lace and sheer bits, slippery and silken, soft, under his fingertips. He pulled the stuff free, brows furrowed, and held it up for a better look. A bra, sheer cups dotted with lacy flowers, with more opaque white lace surrounding the cups and stretched over the band and straps, scalloped edges at the bottom. Panties, tiny ones that didn’t look like they’d hold or cover anything, nothing but a thin strap in the back, and a small triangle pouch in the wrong, sheer white with lacy bows at the sides and a tiny pearl hanging in the center. A white ribbon caller, edged in lace and more white pearls, and stockings, knee highs maybe, white with ribbon bows at the top. There was more in the bag but Tobio didn’t reach for it, too shocked at what he was already seeing to go back for more. 

“...Oikawa-” 

“Put it on, Tobio.” The husk of the alpha’s voice sent a tingle down his spine, prickling over his skin. “You can try to fight me, but I’ll win. My pack is here, in the next room with your friends, and we outnumber you. All you’ll do it make things worse, and instead of giving you presents and treating you all nice, we’ll take you out to the campus and let everyone who comes by have a turn with you.” 

Sick. He was going to be sick. His eyes were burning, tears threatening to spill, and he was shaking. He wanted to protest, to snap back. If it was someone other than Oikawa he would, he knew he would, but before this alpha he was always at a loss for words, always stumbled and faltered, and that was when things were normal. This was...not normal. This was-

The things Oikawa was saying were- he wouldn’t really do them would? But-he blinked, thought about Kenma thrashing under the water, and pressed his lips close together-maybe he would. 

Oikawa leaned in, cupped Tobio’s cheek with his hand; he was so close that Tobio could smell him, sharp sweat and musk. It was thick in his nose, on his tongue; sour bile rose up his throat. “And I’ll tell your friends that we’re here, doing this, because you’re a cocktease, who takes an alpha’s courting gifts and acts so coy and sweet, then turns around and ignores him to play games.”   

“I didn’t-” 

“You did, and I’m done playing your games and waiting for you.” Oikawa murmured, lids dropping to half mast. “Get dressed, and lay down. Hurry up, or its your friends who pay for you.”

His hands trembled the entire time he put the clothes on. He tried to be fast but it was hard keeping the slippery fabric in the grasp of his numb fingers, hard to make leaden clumsy feet lift up, harder still to resist the urge to cover himself, to stay bent over when he he went to pull the panties up his legs. The back strap fit between the cheeks of his ass and the fabric at the front cupped his flaccid cock, pressed tight and silken against his vagina. It felt weird; he usually worse looser underwear, and never anything so tight or constricting. The bra right tight around his ribcage, dug in when he finally got the front clip together, and the cups pressed over his pectorals, rubbed against his nipples, and gaped a little from lack of anything to fill them. He had to sit to get the stockings on, soft and clinging as they molded to his calves. The tops snapped into place halfway up his thighs, pressed into his skin. 

The next thing in the bad was a gauzy white robe, floor length with wide sleeves, and yet more lace around the bottom hem and covering the back. The collar went on last, with fumbling fingers.

The entire time Oikawa watched, eyes bright behind lowered lashes, gaze opening hungry, like how Tobio’s teammates looked at meatbuns after a hard practice. His tongue poked from between his lips and at some point he started breathing heavier, almost panting, as more of Tobio’s skin was covered. 

There was no other sound, whatever was happening in the living room muffled by distance and the closed door. Tobio wasn’t sure if the fact no one was screaming or fighting was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Good.” Oikawa said when he was done. “Up on the bed, lean against the pillows. Spread your legs- yeah, like that.” 

Oikawa pulled his phone out and held it up, pointed at him. The click of the camera going off wasn’t a surprise but Tobio jumped anyway, turning his face away and hunching over slightly, hands itching to cover himself again. Another click, another, another; Oikawa got closer, knelt on the bed and shuffled towards him, following Tobio as he twisted in on himself, legs closing and arms coming up to cover his face. 

“Don’t.” 

“But I want something to remember this by. Don’t worry, as long as you’re good I won’t let anyone else see, and if you aren’t...” Oikawa’s laughter was quiet and mocking. “You’re so cute, Tobio-chan. My precious little kouhai; I can’t wait to teach you some new things tonight.” 

A hand touched his knee, pressed it in a silent command. He moved it, let his legs drop open again, with a quiet, hitching breath. His throat and lungs were tight, burning, and tears were blurring his vision. The hand on his leg drifted up, moved to the insider of his thigh, stroked feather light and curious. 

“Pull the panties aside. Let me see your cunt.” 

Tobio choked on his tongue. “W-what?” 

“Let me see you.”  Oikawa’s hand moved, brushed over the fabric pulled tight over his dick, down to pet the seam of his entrance through the fabric. Tobio’s skin crawled. “I can do it for you, if you want. Or I can go play with your friends instead, if you want, and you can stay here.”  

He thrust his hand down fast, forcing himself to act before he could question it or doubt himself too much. He couldn’t let this happen to someone else because of him, he wouldn’t do that to his friends. He hooked fingers in the side of the underwear and, heart thumping so hard against his ribcage he was certain Oikawa had to hear it, had to see it pressing up against his skin trying to escape, eased them to the side to expose himself. 

The camera clicked. “Spread yourself open.” 

His face was hot, burning up. He squeezed his eyes shut so tight he saw spots on the back of his eyelids, pressed his arm harder against his face, as he used shaking fingers to ease himself open, spreading outer lips apart. 

Another click.  "Show me how you touch yourself. If you do a good job I'll let you out of this room without touching you any more than I am right now." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio doesn't put on a good show, so Oikawa decides to play a different game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for underage touching/molestation in this chapter, regarding an earlier encounter between Oikawa and Kageyama. It's marked with --- if you want to miss the more graphic parts of it.

“Don’t stop until you come, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa murmured, fingertips almost tickling him as they ran over his skin. “That’s what I want to see, so be a good boy and show me.” 

Oikawa wanted to see him...do that? Really? For what? But he looked completely serious, excited even with a slight upwards curve to his mouth. 

Tobio closed his eyes for a second, trying to fight back the burning growing more intense behind his lids and deal with the tightness in his throat. His first thought was that he couldn’t do it, there was no way he could do that in front of someone, anyone, but especially not Oikawa. And not now, not like this, when his chest felt so tight he could barely breathe properly, not when his head was full of the others, his friends, and what might be happening to them just a few rooms away. And Kenma, was Kenma okay? 

He didn’t think he’d ever felt less like masturbating in all his life.  

But he had to, didn’t he?

For all the games he played, with all the genuinely hard opponents he’s gone up against, Tobio had never felt half as anxious and uncertain as he did in that moment. He shakily moved his hand from his vagina to his cock. He fumbled with the panties, fully moving aside the small bit of fabric covering his flaccid length, fingers feeling leaden and strange when he finally got them on his himself. He held himself the way he did on the rare occasions he jerked off (it was a waste of energy that could be spent practicing or working out, so he only went for it when the matter wouldn’t go away on it’s own or he was in heat.) and began to work himself. It was strange, touching himself like that when completely soft and with the knowledge that he was being watched, but he moved his hand resolutely up and down his length, trying not to grimace at the dry touch. His cock stirred a little, twitching in his grasp, and his stomach fluttered, heated but it wasn’t…

It wasn’t the arousal he was used to. He felt awkward, not turned on, and couldn’t help but squirm against Yamaguchi’s sheets, and jump every time the loose sleeve hems of the robe he was wearing brushed against him, cool slippery fabric pooling around his dick. He told himself this couldn’t be worth watching, couldn’t be the show Oikawa wanted, but the alpha’s breathing changed, deepened and came faster. It reminded him that alpha was there, kept him from just closing his eyes and forgetting about him to make things easier. It made his skin crawl. 

His cock, finally swelling some under his near frantic tugging, seemed to become softer. Tobio grit his teeth together and twisted his wrist, moving his hand around the head and squeezing tighter.  

\--

He tried not to think of that day often, when he’d gone to Oikawa for help with his serving and setting, thinking his older alpha teammate would have all the answers he needed to get better, and maybe make his teammates want to play with him more. He had gone to him, been excited because he’d thought Oikawa liked him, why else would he call him his kouhai and spend so much time watching him play?, only to have everything turned completely upside down in the span of moments. He’d gone from clutching the volleyball, speaking to a blank faced Oikawa, to slammed up against a wall, practice shorts yanked down around his knees, with the older alpha pressed against him. He could still remember the pressure and warmth of Oikawa crowding him against the cold wall, the damp air as he panted against his neck, the harsh way he’d forced his hand between Tobio’s belly and the wall, slipped it down to touch him in a place, in a way, he didn’t touch himself. 

That part of his body had seemed too daunting at the time, a place he knew was for making and having babies and that was all. It didn’t get hard or uncomfortable like his dick did, didn’t need to be touched sometimes to relieve it, and so he just let it be. But when Oikawa touched him, fingers skimming through tight curls and over skin to graze that small nub, it was like being shocked, electricity sparking from there to his stomach and back again. Another soft touch had made his knees weak and his mouth dry, and when Oikawa had moved lower, forced a finger into Tobio’s hole, he’d nearly doubled over and lost his footing. 

It had hurt a little, a dry burn of friction, but then it hadn’t and he’d been panting, shivering, pawing uselessly at the wall and trying to get his bearings. He remembered voices, the whispers of their teammates around them, and knowing somehow that none of them would do anything, that no one would stop Oikawa. A few dry pumps of OIkawa’s fingers had become wet slides and a finger curling inside, swirling against a spot that dimmed his vision. He’d called out, back arching and knees slamming together, buckling, and Oikawa had pushed closer, fitting Tobio in the cradle of his hips and rubbing his crotch against his bare backside. He’d been able to feel the alpha’s dick digging into him, rigid length riding along the crack of his ass as Oikawa’s finger moved faster inside of him. 

Tobio’s dick had gotten hard, embarrassingly and achingly so, and when a hand pushed under his shirt to touch his nipples they’d been painfully tight.

\---

Tobio’s hand slowed on his cock, finally hardening, and a sickly fluttering filled his belly. A swipe at the head came away wet, a tiny string of fluid stretching between the slit and his thumb, and another slow pump smeared it over his shaft. He groaned softly then clamped his teeth down on his lower lip, shame rising up thick in the back of his throat. 

It had ended without anymore happening, probably lasted no more than the handful of minutes it would have taken someone to go and get Iwaizumi from the second gym, but it had felt like forever. More than long enough for a tight, fuzzy feeling to start building in Tobio’s body, and for confused tears to leak from the corners of his eyes, and for him to want to do nothing but curl in on himself, barely aware of Iwaizumi yelling at Oikawa. Too young, not at school, the coach- it had all washed over him like a wave of white noise, until he’d found himself been pulled up, his clothes righted, and an apology given. He hadn’t told the coaches or his parents, no one on the team brought it up, though at times he wondered if they way they treated him had something to do with what they’d seen, his omega nature now at the forefront of everyone’s mind. He’d become more focused, more demanding, in the wake of it, to show that he wasn’t some...weak omega.  Things had gone back to normal, though he’d kept his distance from Oikawa, and most alphas, after that and he’d been happy to just put it all behind him. 

When Oikawa had started sending him presents, years later, he’d told himself it was a weird apology, or something like that, and never let himself think any deeper than that. Didn’t let himself dwell on the memory, not of Oikawa’s actions or his own body’s reaction to them. Better to just tuck it all way, most of the gifts and the past and how sometimes when his heats got bad he thought about Oikawa’s hands, his mouth against his neck, the rocking of his hips as the alpha had rutted up against him, his scent. 

“Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said, breathy and pitched low. Tobio cracked open his eyes, only just noticing he’d stopped touching himself. “This isn’t a very good show you’re putting on.” 

Tobio sucked in a breath and held it in his lungs, let it sit there as he stared at Oikawa. Or, more accurately, at the phone hiding half the older teen’s face from view, at the slowly pulsing red light that meant it was now recording, and the glint of small lens in the lamplight. Oikawa’s visible eye was trained not on him but the phone, pupil’s narrowed with focus. He still had that hungry look to him, a hint of teeth visible when he smirked tightly, a flash of tongue when he licked his lips, a flush high on his cheeks, but now with more unnerving focus behind it. 

When Kageyama looked down he could see the tent in Oikawa’s jeans, and when he scented the air the alpha’s scent was there, heavy with the spicy touch of arousal and earthy musk. A glance back up and Oikawa was looking at him now, one eyebrow raised. He was leaning back on his calves, thighs slightly parted, between Tobio’s legs, the hand not holding the phone still resting gently on his inner thigh. 

“Is this really how you do it?” Oikawa asked the same way he might ask about the score of a practice game or how someone’s new training regime was going. Curious but casual, almost friendly. “It’s boring.” 

Tobio let out the breath he was holding, shuddering, and swallowed hard. He averted his gaze again and, face hot, started to stroke his cock faster. He wasn’t sure if he should he apologize or what, but he knew he had to put on a good show. Oikawa had said he’d stop touching him if he could do that, though how and what that meant he didn’t really know. This was all he ever did, how was he supposed to make it less ‘boring’? 

As if reading his mind Oikawa shifted forward some, head tilting to the side. He moved his hand, slid it slowly from Tobio’s thigh to line where leg met pelvis, curled his hand into it. Tobio watched, eyes widening; he’d never realized before how big Oikawa’s hands. They would be, big hands were a common trait among setters, but he’d never thought about it before that moment, seeing the way Oikawa’s hand spanned his hip, fingers pressing down into the flesh of his backside while his thumb curled over his hip bones.  

“O-Oikawa,” Tobio said, voice cracking. “You said you wouldn’t-”

“I said I wouldn’t touch more if you did a good job. You aren’t; if I wanted to watch someone awkwardly play with their dick I live with a bunch of idiot alphas who’d do it.” His tongue poked out, drug over his lips. His eyes dropped a little lower, pupils narrowing. “You don’t touch yourself there, Tobio-chan?”

Tobio knew what ‘there’ was without any further clarification; his face burned. He hesitated over his answer, bad enough this was happening but talking about it, about what he did, was that much worse. He shook his head slowly, unsure what to make of the quiet growling noise the alpha made. 

“Maybe you need me to show you how it’s done.” Oikawa said, eyebrows lifting and hand uncurling from Tobio. 

“Wait!” He started to shake his head, mouth open to promise he could do better but the alpha’s hand was already *there*, two fingers straight while the others curled near his palm, sliding down over his clit and- Tobio flung a hand out and slammed it against Oikawa’s chest to stop him, force him away but the alpha didn’t budge. 

He even smiled a little, a mockingly flicker. “I told you, you can’t fight me. And don’t forget about your poor friends, you don’t want to make this worse on them by making me angry.” His smile widened, showed the points of his alpha teeth, longer and sharper than the omega eyeteeth Tobio was now driving into his bottom lip.  

Alphas tended to be if not taller than omegas than bigger in every other way. Broader, heavier, with more muscle and weight to them, even if they looked to be of similar body types. They were stronger, on average, though their senses tended to be weaker. Omegas were built softer, lighter, with more weight around their wider hips, backsides, and more narrow chests. Tobio knew all that, had heard it over and over again in reference to why alpha and omega sports were separate and why he’d likely never play professionally among alphas, but he’d never seen the difference so starkly. There was a solidness about Oikawa and that, combined with Tobio’s position keeping him from being able to put everything into a blow, meant the alpha didn’t show even a hit of discomfort when Tobio pushed at him. 

“Stop.” The humor was gone from Oikawa’s voice, leaving only cold iron that hit Tobio squarely in the chest, straightened his spine, drove needle like hooks into him and drug the strength right out of his body. His hand dropped to the side and tears he’d been holding back slipped from the corners of his eyes. Oikawa’s command sat heavy on his shoulders, like a physical thing. 

“That’s better. I don’t want to have to do things like that, Tobio-chan.” Rough fingertips stroked over his hole, prodded just inside. Tobio shuddered, half in anticipation of what he knew was coming and half in anger. “I’m going to have to teach you how to be good for your alpha, aren’t I?” 

Tobio grimaced. “You aren’t-Hnngh!” 

Oikawa’s fingers were warm and thick, stretched him out around them when they plunged into him. Tobio gasped, toes curling and stomach convulsing hard, an almost painful ripple through his insides. Oikawa’s other hand pressed down on his chest, forced him down flat against the pillows behind him, and the alpha scooted closer, hovered over him with a smirk lighting up his face. 

“You’re so wet already. Do you like having me watch?” 

Tobio snapped out an angry NO!, but the tremor of his voice made it sound weak even to his own ears. He didn’t like it, didn’t know why his heart was beating so hard or his hips were squirming around, why his body was tightening around Oikawa’s fingers. It was awful, terrible, he was going to be sick. The alpha’s thumb touched his clit, rubbed over the stiffening nub roughly and Tobio’s breath caught in his throat behind a lump that had formed there, left him in stuttering, wet moans. His heels dug into into the mattress and his fingers gripped the sheets in an attempt to ground himself, to not feel the waves of pleasure crashing through him. It was like years ago, in the gym, but so much more intense at the same time. His lungs felt tight, there was a twisting tension low in his gut and every sweep of Oikawa’s thumb, in perfect time with the rocking of his fingers, made it curl tighter.  

“Don’t stop touching yourself. I’m going to keep going until you come, after all.” 

His fingers slipped deeper, faster, curved and wriggled as they stroked along his inner walls, pulled back only a little before slamming back in with a wet squelch. Tobio gasped again, unprepared for the electric jolt that raced through him. “Unless you want to make this last. It feels good, doesn’t it?” 

His arm felt both heavy and not really there at once but managed to moved it back into place, to wrap leaden fingers around his leaking cock. He averted his eyes, looked at a spot past Oikawa’s shoulders to avoid the alpha’s pleased look, and began to pump his length again. He just needed to finish, right? And then it would be over, Oikawa would stop touching him, stop making him feel things. Maybe he’d be able to breathe again, in more than just raspy pants, and his head would stop spinning. 

The pressure on his chest let up. Distantly, past the rushing of blood in his ears and the mingled sounds of their breathing, he heard a metallic clinking and a soft zipping sound but he didn’t look away from the blurry spot on the wall he’d picked to stare at, didn’t stop the rapid movement of his hand. He was close, shamefully close with Oikawa’s fingers fucking up into his body, and couldn’t falter now. The alpha slipped even closer, jean clad legs rubbing against the inside of Tobio’s legs, hunched over him; alpha musk and sweat and that sharp, somehow familiar tang that made his mouth water invaded his nose, mouth, lungs.  

Oikawa’s fingers pulled out but a hotter, larger pressure took their place near instantly. Tobio stiffened, blinking rapidly. He broke, looked down between their bodies to see what he already knew he would and yet *needed* to see. Oikawa’s pants were pushed low on his hips, just enough for his cock to jut out from above where the zipper had been lowered, one hand around the considerable length. 

It was big. Longer than Tobio’s cock (which was respectable for an omega, based on what he’d seen around the locker room), and much much thicker around, Tobio suspected he would have issues wrapping his hand around it completely. It made that dildo Oikawa had gifted him, hidden under his bed never to be used, seem less like a monsterous joke.  

That was supposed to go inside of a person?

“Don’t.” He whispered thickly. Oikawa looked at him, expression as blank as Tobio had ever seen it. “Don’t. I’ve...I’ve never…no one-”

He’d never even been kissed before! He didn’t want his first time to be like this and he knew, with a sinking finality, that there was no stopping it but he couldn’t not try. Struggling wouldn’t do any good, Oikawa’s alpha command still hung on him, he imagined it as a heavy collar around his neck, choking him, and he was hyper aware now of just what could be happening to Kenma and Yamaguchi, to Asahi and Ennoshita who were only here as a favor. If Oikawa had brought his pack, other alphas like him, then nothing good could be happening. And there were there, with his friends, because of him. 

Anything that happened to them was his fault. 

“I’m glad.” A slow, delbriate blink as the tip of Oikawa’s cock rubbed against him, wet with Tobio’s slick and Oikawa’s leak when it bumped up against his clit then back down to push against his hole. A slow grinding press, slowly, slowly, sinking in. Tobio felt himself opening up, stretching wider and wider to accept the flushed, bulbous head. “I want to be the first person inside of you.” 

A short, hard thrust and he was inside of him, the head of his cock and a bit of the shaft snug in Tobio’s cunt. It was hot pressure, throbbing just inside of him, holding him open wide as Oikawa groaned above him. Tobio’s mouth opened but no sound came out. 

Oikawa drew back, til just some of the head was in, rolled his hips and forced a little more in. “Don’t worry, I won’t do it all the way.” The alpha promised, hand sliding along his length to where it was buried in Tobio.  “Just a little, until you finish. ...unless I finish first.” The toothy grin he graced Tobio with wasn’t like him, too big, too wide, too manic. 

He moved, forceful but shallow thrusts rocking Tobio underneath him. He was hot, burning up at his core, and every grind of Oikawa’s cock against his insides made his stomach flutter. The coiling low in his stomach hadn’t loosened even and his cock was hard and dripping enough to form a small, sticky puddle on his stomach. He was stiff all over, muscles tense and skin too tight around him, tingling with heat. Oikawa felt bigger inside of him, the fit tighter as Tobio got shamefully closer to coming. 

His hips lifted, chasing the alpha’s dick without his brain’s permission and his hand, fisted tightly around his cock, started moving again. Close, he was so close. 

“I want to come inside you.” Oikawa bent closer, covered Tobio’s body with his own. Oikawa’s hand was still between them, keeping him from entering him fully but suddenly there was more of him inside, reaching deeper, carving out a place inside of Tobio’s body by force. It was so deep, so wide, there was so much and he could feel it up in his stomach; how could there be more? 

Warm, damp lips touched Tobio’s, caught his surprised cry with a nimble tongue. His first kiss was opening mouth, full of teeth and tongue, tasted of tears and was marked by Oikawa hip’s humping against him faster, more frantically. 

Against his lips, hissed quietly: “Your pussy would look so pretty with my knot stretching it open, and my cum inside. I want to see it dripping out of you, and the look on your face everytime you move and feel it.”

Tobio sobbed. His thighs shook, muscles bunching and spasming around Oikaway’s body. “Can’t.” He grunted as the force of the alpha’s thrusts drove him down into the mattress. “Not. Not inside.” 

He felt Oikawa smiling. “You’ll love it. Omegas always love it, even when they say no.” A sharp nip and a tug on his bottom lip had him whimpering and when Oikawa broke the bite his lip was tingling. He taste copper when he tongue pressed against the back.   

His orgasm came then, crashed into him with gut twisting strength and pulled a scream from his throat. His back arched off of the bed and then he froze, body going taut as he spilled over his hand and he clamped down around the alpha’s cock. His eyes widened and his vision blurred, grayed around the edges. 

And then it was over, he was collapsing back into the sheets and, with a snarl, Oikawa yanked free of his body. It stung, in a muted way that couldn’t compare to the sensations crashing through his body, radiating out from his core in blistering waves. He was tingling inside, clenching around the echo of Oikawa’s shape. 

He almost wasn’t aware of the hot splash of fluid against him, one spurt after another against his fluttering hole, dripping onto his tight, heated slit, but when he came falling from the sharp high of getting off, right into a nauseating hollow feeling, he couldn’t not feel it. He glanced down, saw the creamy white mess the alpha had left on him in short stripes and globs of cum, and had to swallow a rush of bile trying to escape his throat. His own release, thin clear streaks, dirtied his stomach. 

Oikawa was already on his feet, cock tucked away and pants done up. He was sweaty, hair sticking to his face in places, but otherwise back to how he’d been when they started. Nothing like Tobio, underwear wet and hiked to the side, covering in both of their fluids, shaking even though he wasn’t cold. 

The alpha leaned back over him, reached down to pull the panties back into place almost gently. They pressed wetly against his skin, soaked up the mess and stuck against him.

“Come on. Let’s see how your friends are.” Oikawa said as he tugged the robe over Tobio’s body and set about tying the sash. 

Tobio let himself be pulled up and off of the bed and guided on shaking legs towards the door, dread settling in his stomach like a stone.   


End file.
